The invention concerns a cassette for the storage of compact disks, which includes a lower shell and an upper shell pivotably connected to the lower shell, and where at least one release button in a starting position holds the upper shell in a fixed location relative to the lower shell, and in a release position allows the upper shell to be pivoted relative to the lower shell and where, after pivoting the upper shell upwardly relative to the lower shell, the compact disk is released without any significant clamping force having been applied.
The invention concerns further a cassette for the storage of compact disks, which contains a lower shell and an upper shell which is pivotably connected to the lower shell and where at least one retaining arrangement, is supported in a starting position by the lower shell and protrudes through an opening of the upper shell and where it is released in a release position by the upper shell after the upper shell is pivoted relative to the lower shell.
Likewise, the invention concerns a cassette for the storage of compact disks, which contains a lower shell and an upper shell which is pivotably connected to the lower shell, and where at least one release button, in a starting position, holds the compact disk in place relative to the lower shell, and where in a release position, a pivoting movement of the upper shell relative to the lower shell causes the compact disk to be released relative to the lower shell at least in the region of the release button.
Such cassettes for the storage of compact disks are available in many different embodiments. Receiving containers with retaining elements are known, which can be equipped, depending on the type of application, for holding one, two or three compact disks in place. The compact disks are held in place primarily in the region of a central opening of the compact disks. It is also known, however, to carry out a lateral clamping in the region of an edge of the compact disks. In the case of a retention in the region of the central opening, clamping elements are used which are located along the circumference of the central opening of a supporting surface and which are urged elastically in the direction of the center of the central opening when the compact disks are pushed into position and which subsequently spring back in order to retain the compact disk.
A cassette having a release button which is located in the region of a corner is described in EP-OS 0 671 743. The release button is molded as part of an insert for the lower shell to which it is joined by a thin connecting strip. When the release button is pushed down it is pivoted relative to the insert and releases the upper shell of the cassette as well as an edge of the compact disk. While the release button is being held down, the lid of the cassette can now be opened and the compact disk removed. In the region of a central opening of the compact disk a portion of the interior edge is extended below the locking arrangement which protrudes beyond the edge. By this means, while the compact disk is in a locking position, it is secured against forces acting transversely to the supporting surface.
In the WO 93/12993 a further cassette with a release button is described. The release button is also located in a corner region. However, in this embodiment the release button serves exclusively for releasing and locking the lower shell of the housing with respect to the upper shell of the housing. A contact with the compact disk is not contemplated.
In the WO 93/01598 a cassette for the storage of compact disks is described where in the region of a central retaining element, which has the function of reaching into the central opening of the compact disk, a release button has been provided. The release button is supported elastically and initiates a pivoting movement of locking elements when a pressure load is applied to it, which locking elements protrude beyond the interior edge of the compact disk in a locking position. After a pivoting movement, the interior edge of the compact disk is released and the compact disk can be removed. After the release of the push button, it returns to its starting position as a result of the spring action and again puts the locking elements in the locking position. When the compact disk is inserted, an evasive movement of the locking elements is automatically carried out by means of entry tapers, so that they can hold the compact disk in place without any actuation of the push button.
The known devices with release mechanisms cannot yet satisfy all the requirements, which are made in the later applications with respect to a cost-effective method of manufacture, a high degree of reliability in its use, a simple way of operating it as well as a significant scope regarding design alternatives for later applications.
It is an objective of the present invention, therefore, to construct a cassette of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that its operating ability is improved.
This objective is achieved in accordance with the invention by positioning the compact disk essentially without any undercuts when the upper shell is tilted upwardly relative to the lower shell in the region of a central opening of the compact disk.
It is a further objective of the present invention to facilitate a simplified way of handling it while the design of the cassette is kept simple.
This objective is achieved according to the invention in that the clamping arrangement has a width at an edge, which faces away from the lower shell and is directed toward the pivoting arrangement, which width at most equals a distance of a by-pack element, which is supported by the upper shell, to the edge of the lower shell, which faces away from the direction of pivoting.
Also, one objective of the present invention consists in supporting a simplified operation as well as a favorable application of the locking forces to the lower shell.
This objective is achieved according to the invention in that the compact disk, when the upper shell is in a position where it is tilted upwardly relative to the lower shell, is located essentially free of undercuts with respect to the lower shell in the region of a central opening of the compact disk, and that the release button exclusively holds the compact disk in place relative to the lower shell without applying any locking force to the upper bowl.
By the arrangement of the central opening of the compact disk, which is essentially free of undercuts within the cassette, the removal of the compact disk from the cassette is made easier, because only low levels of force need to be exerted by the user.
In order to facilitate a part geometry, which makes it easy to use automatic manufacturing equipment, it is proposed that the upper shell contain a receptacle for supporting an essentially rectangular by-pack element.
A further design simplification can be achieved by making it possible to retain the compact disk within the lower shell by means of retaining-protrusions on the upper shell.
For the further improvement of the functional reliability it is proposed that at least two of the retaining protrusions be located at varying distances from a pivot hinge, which connects the upper shell with the lower shell.
Another possibility for carrying out the design consists in positioning the release button in a lateral region of the cassette.
An additional improvement with respect to holding the compact disk in place within the cassette can be achieved by holding the release button in a locking position where it holds the upper shell in place with respect to the lower shell as well as the compact disk within the cassette.
As an alternative or an additional measure for holding the compact disk in place in the region of its central opening it may be contemplated to arrange at least one retaining element within the cassette along an outer edge of the compact disk.
A distributed introductory force with a reduction in the amount of material used can be achieved by placing at least two retaining elements in at least one corner region of the cassette.
Holding the compact disk in place vertically with respect to the support surface can be facilitated when the retaining element contains a boundary ridge which in some regions protrudes beyond the compact disk.
To facilitate a placement of the compact disk in the cassette it is proposed that the boundary ridge take the form of a locking projection which has a lead-in taper.
A further variant for localizing the release function consists in that the release button may be placed in the region of a ridged edge of the cassette.
It is likewise possible that the release button be positioned opposite the pivot hinge in order to ensure a good accessibility to the individual functional components.
A further possibility of making it easier to hold the compact disk in place inside the cassette consists in equipping the cassette with a cylinder-like central element, which can be inserted into a central opening of the compact disk.
Having the compact disk assume an intended position within the cassette can be facilitated if the central element contains an adjustment taper for positioning the compact disk within the cassette.
A further material savings can be accomplished by constructing the central element of ridges which protrude with respect to a reference plane and which are separated by certain distances.
In the drawings examples of embodiments of the invention are shown schematically.